This invention is a device that holds garbage and trash liners tight to the rim of the containers in which they are used, when the bag is oversized for the container.
The advantage of the garbage bag restraint in holding garbage and trash liners tight to the rim of the containers is the specific purpose for the invention. Presently, if a bag is too big for the container, it is usually hand tied to keep it in place. The garbage bag restraint eliminates hand tying, by firmly gripping the excess material and holding it tight to the rim of the container, and tucks it in at the base of the restraint in a neat manner. It is easily attached, removable, reusable, attractive, and saves time.